


Homecoming

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Divergent, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 00:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13963392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This was meant to be for a prompt, but it had mind of its own.Kaia isn’t dead. And she knows where she’s going.Home. Well, her new home. Where Claire is. And the others, of course.





	Homecoming

It takes Kaia four hours to find out where she is. Another two days to hitchhike back to Sioux Falls. Then she has to walk for three more hours, in the dark, just barely knowing where she’s going.  
When she finds the street, it’s a huge rush of relief.  
But then she’s outside the house, and she sees her.  
Claire is sat on the doorstep, a beer in hand, sobbing quietly.  
Kaia doesn’t know what to say, so she just walks across the driveway and stops in front of Claire.  
It takes her a few seconds to look up, but when she does, her mouth tapes open.  
“But... you’re dead.”  
“Uh. Guess not?”  
“How?”  
“I guess I’ve spent the last few years, since the dreamwalking started, in some pretty shitty situations. I can fight. And that knife? It didn’t hit anything major. I’ve had worse on the streets. The bad place doesn’t live up, I guess,” she explained, taking a seat next to Claire.  
She doesn’t expect the other girl’s arms to fling around her, squeezing her tight as Claire begins to cry once more.   
Kaia awkwardly pats her back.  
“Just so you know,” Claire says between hiccuping tears, “I don’t cry.”  
“Sure you don’t.”  
“Fuck you” Claire sniffs, but a small laugh escapes her.  
“That’s the spirit,” Kaia says, slowly disentangling herself. She reaches into the pocket of her coat - stolen - and pulls out a half-empty packet of cigarettes. “Want one?”  
Claire looks at her like she’s just offered her heroin.  
“Really?”  
“What? I come from rehab and you’re shocked by smokes.”  
“Jody would kill me.”  
“Jody’s asleep. And you need something calming. Once you get past the coughing, you’ll be golden,” Kaia says, and Claire reaches over, taking one.  
“I used to smoke. A lot. Jody just makes me feel like... I should do better. She doesn’t say it, she just kind of emits it.”  
“Well one cigarette on a bad day isn’t going to let Jody down.”  
Kaia lights up then hands Claire her lighter.  
They sit in silence for a few minutes, finishing their cigarettes, then Claire speaks up.  
“You know, I thought you were dead, and it kinda made me realise that if I can’t case you weren’t, I have to say something.”  
“Something like what?” Kaia asked, stubbing her cigarette out on the step then throwing it into the bushes.  
“Like... okay. So I’m gay. And I guess that’s been hard for me. My dad, he was pretty religious. But... I kinda half-lost him. So anyway, he probably wouldn’t be happy with it. I’ll never get to know.”  
“I don’t care, you know. I mean, I’m pansexual, so that’s cool with me,” Kaia shrugged.  
“Yeah, but that’s not all. I kinda... okay, so I liked you pretty much straight away. Not in your hospital bed, duh, but our first conversation, sat here on these steps, okay? So-“  
She’s cut off by Kaia taking a gentle hold of her face and leaning towards her.  
Claire is kissing Kaia before she knows what she’s doing. Her hands reach up on their own to tangle in Kaia’s hair, keeping her close.  
Kaia’s lips are warm and soft, if slightly chapped. She’s a good kisser, Claire thinks absentmindedly.   
When she pulls away, Kaia is smiling, her eyes still slightly hooded.  
“Okay, um. That went better than I thought it would,” Claire pipes up.  
“Claire. You’re badass. You’re caring. You’re pretty. There’s a lot to like about you, okay.”  
“I guess.”  
“No. Look, I don’t do sincere, so buckle up and listen. You’re fucking amazing, okay?”  
“Thank you. You’re-“  
“No. There’s no need to say it just to be saying it back. You’ve already shown me how you feel. Now let’s get out of the cold.”  
“I’d say I’ll take the sofa, but... well, my room’s occupied and I’m relegated to the sofa bed, so you kind of can’t get away from me.”  
“I don’t mind.”  
“Okay,” Claire says back, slightly awkwardly. “Well, that’s cool. I guess.”  
“Come on. We’re probably both exhausted. Let’s stick some movie on and pretend our lives aren’t way more fucked up than some fictional characters on screen.”  
“Sounds good,” Claire smiles, heading inside.  
In the morning, Jody finds the two girls curled up against each other. She doesn’t say anything, just makes two cups of coffee and places them on the table. They’ll talk about it later. For now, her girls need sleep.


End file.
